


Time Training

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Spitroasting, Time Travel, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Damara offer to give Dave some training in using Time powers. And they do, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Training

As Damara’s erect bulge pushed against his face, and Aradia rubbed her own shaft between the lube-slick cheeks of his ass, Dave couldn’t help but wonder if he was being played. “So, what kind of time training is this, exactly?”

“It’s about synchronicity, Dave,” Aradia answered as she continue to frot against him. “In order to master the flow of time, you need to be able to catch onto any rhythm and move in time with it.”

Damara chuckled. “In time with our cocks.”

Dave wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure this isn’t just a flimsy excuse to have sex with me?”

“You want help or not?” Damara replied.

“Whoa, hey, I never said that,” he quickly answered as Damara’s bulge pulled away from his face. “I’m just wondering whether you’re actually going to teach me something or you just want to fuck me.”

Aradia chuckled as she leaned over Dave’s back. “Lucky for you, it’s both! Nothing quite helps your timing like fucking a time player or two.”

“Or more,” Damara chimed in, nestling her hands in Dave’s hair. “Orgies are best part of time travel.”

Dave shuddered the thought, and as he did, Damara leveled her bulge at his mouth. Seeing the seven-inch member in front of him, he licked his lips, then bent forward to wrap his lips around it. Damara moaned quietly, gripping Dave’s hair in her hands as she gently thrust into him, and Dave gagged a bit as her girth filled his mouth. Behind him, Aradia pressed the slick tip of her cock against Dave’s asshole, and with one slow, firm thrust, she plunged halfway inside of him, making him groan around Damara’s shaft.

The two trolls moved in time with each other, Aradia thrusting into his ass, then Damara thrusting into his mouth. Dave quickly caught the rhythm, mirroring their movements, taking Damara’s bulge deeper into his throat while pushing himself further down on Aradia’s shaft. Soon, Aradia was fully inside of him, and she moaned as her hips gently slapped against Dave’s rump. “Very good, Dave.” She reached her hand around Dave’s waist to grab his cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts, and he let out a muffled moan as he dribbled precum into the bed.

“Just go with flow,” Damara assured him, grinning as the human’s lips reached the base of her bone bulge. “But sometimes flow change.” With that, the two trolls increased their pace, and Dave gagged at the sudden shift. Damara fucked his mouth harder and faster, and Aradia’s hips smacked loudly against his ass as she drove the tip of her throbbing bulge against his prostate. He caught on once more, moving against them in turn, and as Aradia continued to stroke his cock, he knew his orgasm fast fast approaching.

The Megidos seemed to know that as well, He started to move against them faster, and they anticipated the change, breathing heavily as they fucked his ass and mouth. “And now… for the best part…” Aradia muttered, feeling Dave’s cock twitching in her hand as she pounded his asshole, “…the climax!” With that, all three of them came in unison. Aradia’s bulge erupted in his ass, filling his colon with one burst after another of thick maroon fluids. Damara moaned loudly as her shaft throbbed in Dave’s mouth, her sticky red genetic material filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. And Dave let out a muffled cry as he was filled with cum from both ends, his cock throbbing in Aradia’s grip as it emptied several spurts of semen into the bed.

As the three of them came down, Aradia and Damara pulled out of Dave, and Aradia crawled around his front to look at his face. “Very well done, Dave!” she praised him as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his head to make sure he was okay. “You’re a very fast learner.”

Dave quickly swallowed the genetic material filling his throat. “Yeah, thanks,” he replied, rubbing a hand against his jaw. “That was… informative.”

“And fun,” Damara added, rubbing the remaining genetic material off of her bulge, then lifting her hand to her face to lick it off.

“So, uh… question.”

“Yes, Dave?” Aradia asked.

He hesitated for a moment. “Any chance I could… apply what I’ve learned on one of you?”

Damara chuckled. “Which one?”

Before he answered, he looked to his side, and sure enough, another Dave appeared next to him with a bright flash, on his knees with his pants down and his dick out. “Why not both?” the two of them said in unison.

Aradia chuckled. “Very good, Mr. Strider,” she said, and the two Daves advanced, the first on Aradia and the second on Damara.

“But remember…” Damara said coyly, and a second Damara and a second Aradia appeared behind the two humans respectively.

“We can do that too.” As Dave leaned forward against Aradia, he felt Damara slouching over him, her bulge hard against his slick ass, and he looked over to see his counterpart in a similar predicament. Well, hell, at least he was getting to the best part early.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
